pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 49 - Race To The Goal, Stop Hunter J
The group continued through the forest jumping through the tree's to catch up with Hunter J. "Hay Ash, Brock tell me...what do you know about this Hunter J?” asked Timothy "Well I don't know allot about her, but what I can tell you about her is that she's a ruthless, relentless, and cruel pokémon hunter. But she's seem's even more brutal this time around." noted Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "That much I can see...." said Timothy "If she was willing to do that to her own people just think what she'll do to us if she ever got the chance." said Buren "She'll annihilate use." nodded Brock "Is she really that bad?” asked Eria "Yep." nodded Ash "She look's like the kind of independent, sociopath, greedy person with no honor, decency or regard for anything. She look's like she do anything to get what she's want's." smiled Timothy "How should we go about stopping her?" asked Hinta "By any means necessary…she's allot more dangerous than you think." said Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Misty "Hunter J and her pokémon....they are both Unsents." said Timothy "What." said Tanza sounding shocked "How can they both be Unsent's?" asked Rodney sounding shocked "Well Salamence stayed behind most likely because Hunter J didn't move on. Hunter J on the other hand most likely stayed on earth because of her hunter business, but if it not that than I don't know." guessed Timothy "Hay what's an Unsent?" asked Misty "It's a ghost." noted Asuma "A ghost?" wondered Brock looking confused. "Yes and that's just putting it basically. If you want me to be more head on then I will so listen up." said Timothy "Right." nodded Ash, Misty and Brock. "Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu "Normally when a person or pokémon they become what is known as a Pluses. A Pluses is basically a the soul of the person who has died and after death they roam the earth basically as ghost if they don’t pass on.” explained Timothy “So how does Hunter J being an Unsent fit into this?” asked Brock “Because normally a Pluses would other wise move on from this world or haunt it as ghost, but Unsent on the other hand. They usually have some reason to stay that is keeping them here or they are bound to the world by some unknown force." Explained Timothy "Wait...if Hunter J is a ghost then how come we can see her. Aren't ghost usually invisible?" asked Ash "Yes that is true for the most part. Pluses and Unsent are usually invisible and are unable to interact with the living world. But the case for most being that some of these spirits are stronger then other's. This being more so true for Unsents because they are driven like in Hunter J's case." explained Tanza "Hunt...Hunt." nodded Haunter "So she's stronger than most ghost?" asked Brock "Yeap." nodded Jamie "But that's not the only bad thing here." noted Timothy "What do you mean?' asked Akira "Hunter J is a Unsent and a very powerful one at that. Death Forest increase's her strength slowly, but I’m sure she hasn't notice this much yet. On top of that though I don't think it was her business that kept her here." explained Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Alice "I have a feeling that it is something more sinister keeping her here." said Timothy "Still though if she loses it she might turn into a Fiend." said Asuma "Right...so we have to either send her or get rid of her." noted Timothy "We can get rid of her." nodded Asuma "Yea we were trained for just this kind situation." smiled Akira "Alright Hunter J and her crew are probably already at the Earth temple by now so we'd better get a move on." urged Timothy "Alright." They all said as they continued on the way. To Be Continued........................................ Category:Season 2 Content